


Bump in the Night

by TiramisuSumi (KadotaKyohei)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, i didn't mean it ma, slightly----, uh. this accidentally became netflix and chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadotaKyohei/pseuds/TiramisuSumi
Summary: This ship takes place in an AU where Ran isn't as much of an asshat has he is and so Kadota has no need to betray him They end up together. They like watching movies : >





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toastydoodlez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastydoodlez/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Puddi! I hope you like it! Maybe won't chicken out and write the rest of this someday.....

 

Kadota Kyohei and Ran Izumii have lived together for some time now.

 

Well, that is to say, Ran crashed at Kadota’s house quite often, and sometimes the vice versa.

 

And so, at this point in the relationship of whatever the two of them had going on (Kadota wasn’t quite sure if they were dating, and Ran wasn’t about to admit that he wasn’t straight, and so Kadota didn’t really press the subject) they had the key to each other’s homes.

 

Generally Kadota would confirm with Ran ahead of time if he could stay over, but Ran would text him only a couple minutes in advanced. And Kadota didn’t mind this, not really (though Ran entering in on the van gang’s surprise ‘nerd night’ as Ran called it made Kadota feel a bit embarrassed, but Ran stayed quiet and didn’t make too much fun of him, and even joined them when they got to playing video games, but that’s a story for another time).

 

So on a cool fall evening with the impromptu ‘hang out’ at Kadota’s place, the two of them laid on the sofa together, drinking beers lazily, and a movie playing in the background. It was a horror movie they'd randomly picked off of Netflix, and kinda just had playing. Not that it was really scary, Kadota thought, and by the bored expression on Ran’s face, he seemed to think the same.

 

So they chatted idly over the film until Ran declared he ‘had to take a piss’ and excused himself to use the bathroom.

 

And so with nothing else to do, Kadota found himself watching the film.

 

Nothing incredible, rather lackluster, he thought.

 

Maybe it was because he wasn’t paying attention.

 

He found himself getting engrossed.

 

It didn’t chase them. No. Not yet.

 

Of course the child knows of the creature, the child always knows. People underestimate the kid all the time. A wild imagination, they say.

 

It stalked.

 

Just within their vision, but enough to make them question it.

 

Just enough to freak Kadota out.

 

He really wasn’t one to get scared by horror movies. Maybe it was because he was alone, now, in the darkened room. Maybe because they were being so goddamn _stupid_ he found himself worried in their story. Maybe, just maybe, because Kadota, unless with someone else, got on edge in the dark.

 

It followed. It tormented, in the way that brought shivers down his spine. It--

 

\--“Boo.”

 

“ **_AAAAH-!_ ** ”

 

Kadota stumbled off the sofa, clutching his chest taking a second to register the wicked grin in the shadows belonged to Ran.

“Pfft--- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--- Oi, Kadota didn’t think I’d scare you that badly!! HAHAHA!!” The gang leader doubled over, letting himself roll over and onto the sofa, and clutched his gut, laughing loudly with no signs of stopping soon.

 

Kadota, who was still registering what in the _hell_ just happened, sighed, and climbed his way back up onto the sofa, sitting, elbow on the arm rest and a huff as ran continued to cackle.

 

Kadota couldn’t help but get irritated.

 

Moving swiftly he got up on top of Ran, taking his hands and pushing them so that they were forced above his head. Ran’s laughter ceased, however his grin remained plastered on his face in contrast to Kadota’s gravely serious one.

 

“....”

 

“.....”

 

“...how would you like to scream, III-zuuu-miii-san?” Kadota leaned in closer, his tone menacing.

 

But with how serious Kadota had tried to be, Ran could not help but to let out a laugh.

 

“Ah? Did I scared you into a new person, Kadota? I usually gotta ask for you to-- “

 

He was cut off by a kiss.

 

A long, long kiss.

 

“Shut up for a bit would ya-”  
  
“Ara ara? DIdn’t you just say you’d make me scream-- don’t go back on your word, Kadota-”

 

“Shut uuuuuuup”


End file.
